What if?
by easilyaddicted17
Summary: What if Emma really was pregnant? Would Sean leave? Or would he stay and help raise their baby?
1. Sean's pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters in this story.**

Sean was at a loss. His talk with Jay left him in the dust.

Did he want to stick with Emma and the baby? Emma was no question in his mind, but the baby through him for a loop.

Why hadn't they been more careful?! He felt like hitting a wall but knew he had to be strong, at least for Emma. Sean knew she would never get an abortion. And the truth was, he would never want her to have one. Keeping it or adoptions were the only option.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved her and he knew that she loved him. This baby was made out of love. So if he loved Emma why couldn't he love their baby?

He had to go talk to Emma.

**A/N: Sorry its short. But I am posting two chapters**


	2. Emma's pov

Emma was scared. She had no idea what she was going to do if Sean wasn't there for her through all of this. Yea, she had her mom and Snake, but they were just the babies grandparents. Snake would be a father figure to him/her but could never take the place of Sean.

There was no way she was having an apportion. That is against everything she has ever stood for. So what is Manny had one? She was definitely not Manny.

Adoption wasn't a choice either. What if her mom had put her up for adoption? She would never know Spike and would always wonder what her life could have been like. Her baby would have other parents. And Emma knew that she would regret not knowing her child.

Emma grew up with out a father until Snake and so could this baby. It was just not the way Emma had planned her life.

She had to talk to Sean to find out once and for all if he was in this in the long run.


	3. Stop interupting me!

Just as Sean was leaving the Dot, Emma was entering.

"Sean, hey!"

"Emma, I'm so glad you're here. We really need to talk."

"Ok not here.'

"The ravine?'

Emma nodded and they walked to the ravine without saying a word.

When they got there they both could not take the silence any longer.

Simultaneously they both said, " I'm sorry."

Sean spoke first. " What? Why are you sorry? Its my fault leaving you when you were upset."

" I know; that was pretty shitty of you. But you wouldn't of left if you didn't feel like I was pressuring you into this like _huge_ commitment."

"Yea it is huge. Most guys my age would bail. Hell I would bail…"

Emma interrupted him" Does that mean you are still leaving?"

"Let me finish." Emma nodded giving him the ok. " I would bail… if it were anyone else. But..."

"Does that mean your staying?"

"Damn Emma will you just let me talk. I am trying to tell you something that will change the rest of our lives. I love you. So much. I can't picture what my life would be like without you. You make me forget about everything that is wrong in the world. I cannot image what it would be like to have two people in my life that did that. But I'm willing to see if Little Cameron can match up to his mom."

"Omg Sean, you have no idea how much.."

This time it was Sean's turn to interrupt her and he leaned in and kissed her.

"How about we go home? It's been a long day."

" I am totally all for that." As they got up Emma realized something. "How do you know it's a boy?"

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. I need you

**Thank you for your reviews.**

Emma was happy. She was so excited that she would have Sean by her side through all of this. However, she could not shake the feeling that she was pressuring him into it. She decided that it was better not to talk to him about it.

Sean and Emma had talked it over with her parents and they agreed to let Emma move into Sean's apartment. They were packing and checking every part of the room for things that Emma would need. As Sean was looking under the bed, he saw something: the picture of Sean and Emma on their first date years ago.

"You still have this?"

"Huh? Have what?"

Emma turned around to see what he was talking about. She immediately blushed and grabbed it from him.

"I don't know how it got there."

Sean laughed seeing her embarrassed

"I think it's kinda cool that you have it."

"Really?"

"Yea why not? The fact that you didn't rip it up after everything I did to you the past few year amazes me."

"Yea I guess."

"So I got a call from the recruiter of the Canadian military…"

"What did he want? You told him your not going right?"

"I told him I'm not sure."

"Your kidding right?"

"Look, what if it is the best thing for our family? I will be able to get a better job and we will have more money to spend on the baby."

"I know but that mean you might not be here when the baby is born. I_need_ you here."

Emma was near to tears and Sean knew what he had to do.

"Ok I'll stay. But then I think that I should go to college when I graduate. That way I can provide for our family."

" I love it when you say 'our family'. It makes it seem so offical."

"Oh yea?" Sean walked over to her and put his arms around her. They made out for a while before they got back to packing.

**Sorry its short again! Where do you guys think I should go from here? Or should this be the end? **


	5. this sucks

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for not updating!**

Emma was about three months pregnant. She was finally finished unpacking and putting everything in its place at Sean's aparentment.

She had been a bitch lately and she knew it. It wasn't her fault, it was the hormones! But she hated the fights that her and Sean were having lately, especially the last one.

_"Emma don't move that."_

_"Sorry," Emma said absent minded. " I just need to move the TV a little bit so that this frame can fit next to it."_

_"Whatever, just be careful."_

_Emma slowly pushed the TV. Suddenly she felt a kick and she was distracted and pushed the TV too far. It went crashing down._

_"Emma! What the fuck?! I told you to be careful!"_

_Sean got up and looked at the damage; the screen broke._

_"Do you know how much this is going to cost to be repaired?!"_

_"Sean I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to. Its just…"_

_"I know you didn't mean to. That's what everyone says when the make a mistake."_

_"Don't you want to know what happened?"_

_"Whatever. It won't help me at all, I'll still have a broken TV."_

_"Fine. I just thought you would like to know that your son or daughter kicked."_

_"That's it?"_

_"What do you mean that's it?!?! It's a big deal. What kind of father are you that doesn't care about their child?!"_

_"Woah, Emma, I didn't say that I don't care. I'm just upset. I'm sorry. Our child is way more important than a broken TV," Sean looked up from the TV to look at Emma. "What? Why are you crying?"_

_"I don't know! I'm just a little emotional right now. I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

At least Sean always tried to be understanding. Emma knew that he was going to be a great father. He was working double shifts at the mechanic shop. Emma felt bad that she wasn'tworking and helping contribute. But when she asked Sean if she should get a job, he said he wouldn't let her.

They had a doctor's appointment to go to at 4 and it was already 3:50 and Emma still wasn't ready.

"Emma what's taking you so long? It doesn't matter what you look like, it's just the doctor. And besides you _always_ look beautiful no matter what."

A muffled voice came from their bedroom and it was too soft to hear.

"What?"

"I said," Emma came out of the bedroom with tears in her eyes, "my jeans don't fit. _Nothing_ fits!"

" So whats the problem? After the appointment we can just go shopping for new clothes."

"Do we have money for that?"

"Yea of course," Sean said sounding more sure than he was.

"Well… ok. But what am I going to wear _now_??????"

"Sweats I guess. One of my shirts."

"This pregnancy thing sucks! It better be a fast 6 months."

Sean nodded. He hoped it would be.

**REWIEW PAGE. IT HELPS TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. surprise

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews. I am going to try and post a longer chapter this time. I'll try to write 3 ½ pages on Word and hopefully that will be long enough**

Sean was going crazy. He was trying so hard to be supportive of Emma but he wasn't sure he could handle it much more. She was complaining about everything and asking him to go get the weirdest food late at night. He loved her and he was going to love their kids so he kept repeating "it's worth it. Its worth it" in his head.

Emma was 5 months pregnant and was due for a doctors appointment. Sean had gone to every one with her. Somehow he felt like he needed to prove to everyone, especially Emma's parents, that he would be a good father.

When they arrived at the doctors office, they waiting to meet their doctor who Emma loved. Sean, however, didn't like him probably because he was a guy.

"Emma," Sean whispered not really sure of who could hear him with the door closed, "Are you sure you wouldn't like a female doctor better? I mean they know more about your body and,,you know, your female parts"

"All doctors have to learn that stuff Sean. It doesn't matter if their male or female, they take a class on it. Kinda like Sex Ed but more intense."

"Ok…. Oh! How about we get you a female doctor that's a mother! She will know what its like to be in your shoes and what you should expect from a 1st person view. Emma, think about it. You can't learn that stuff in a classroom!"

"That would be a good idea. But, I love Dr.Bigler. He's really sweet and he is probably a dad. Dad's know first hand what their wife went through. You guys can bond! Look we can ask him."

"No, no, no. Don't ask him! I'm fine. But if he lays his hands on you in a way that only I should….."

"Ok I get it."

The door opened revealing their doctor. Emma looked up at him and smiled while Sean just stared.

"Emma, its nice to see you. And Sean its always a pleasure," Dr. Bigler said putting out his hand.

"Yea, you too," Sean said ignoring Dr. Bigler hand waiting for him.

A minute of awkwardness went by before Dr. Bigler went on with the appointment.

"So, Emma, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Great, everythings been going perfectly."

Sean scoffed thinking, "My ass its been great." Emma glared at him.

"That's good to hear. A virus has been going around so make sure you stay healthy and make sure you avoid germs by washing your hands. If you think you are catching something go to your physican right away to make sure you get antibiotics before it puts strain on the baby"

Emma nodded her head. She was going to do everything to make sure this baby was perfectly healthy.

"Now we are going to do a sonogram. So lay down and pull up your shirt…"

"What?!" Sean sprang out of his seat.

"Sean! Sit down!" Emma gave him a look that was usually a warning of one of her pregnancy rampages, so he sat down.

"Don't worry Sean. She just has to pull her Sean up just enough to expose her belly but nothing else."

"Fine," Sean said crossing his arms and keeping a close eye on the doctor.

"This might be a little cold," Dr. Bigler said as he put the liquid on Emma's belly.

He moved the machine a little before he had a good view of the baby.

"Their you little boy/or girl. "

Emma smile was so wide it hurt and Sean was in awe.

"At this point in the pregnancy we can be able to tell the sex of the baby. Would you like to know or keep it a surprise."

Sean spoke up. "A surprise."

"Really," Emma said surprised, " but then how will we know what to buy?'

"Buy yellow I guess. I don't know. But it's tradition in my family to keep it a surprise."

Dr. Bigler smiled. "And a surprise it will be."

It was quiet on the way home and Emma couldn't stand the silence.

"How could you embarrass me like that Sean! He was just trying to do an ultrasound and you were about to bit his head off! And you never told me we were keeping the sex of the baby a surprise! Now how will we know what to buy?!"

"I'm sorry ok? And I think its good that we don't know what to buy because we can save money until the baby comes. Calm down, it isn't good for the baby."

"Calm down? Calm down , Sean! All you care about is the baby! It seems like you don't care about me anymore."

"What??? Of course I care about you. We wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't."

Sean parked the car outside their apartment. Immediately Emma got out and slapped the door trying to run to the house.

"Great." Sean hit the stirring wheel.

__

_**Review please!**_


End file.
